


[podfic] Aegis

by Good_News_Everyone, stillirise



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_News_Everyone/pseuds/Good_News_Everyone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Agent Coulson,’ says the impeccably-dressed man standing in front of him, his weapon up and trained unwaveringly between Phil’s eyes. ‘This is rather a surprise. The last I’d heard, you were reported killed in action. Stabbed though the heart.’</p><p>In which Phil and Harry have an unexpected reunion, Clint and Eggsy are going to have words with their former bosses, and Natasha and Roxy are one hundred percent done with all the pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Aegis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aegis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675945) by [Good_News_Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_News_Everyone/pseuds/Good_News_Everyone). 



 

 

Thank you, Good_News_Everyone, for letting me create a podfic of this story. It was so very fun! :)

Also, thank you, readbyjela (jelazakazone) for the beta. She is a patient and supportive goddess and all remaining mistakes are all mine.

http://vocaroo.com/i/s1QIRroD6jLK

 

 


End file.
